


Another Tsun-Tsun Megane

by LittleMissRainbow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Hyuuga is so tsun, Kiyoshi is an imp, M/M, Post-Winter Cup, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissRainbow/pseuds/LittleMissRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain is channeling his inner-Midorima, it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Tsun-Tsun Megane

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something I wrote a while back.

It's been a week since Kiyoshi's departure to the States to get his knee treated.  _A year_ , he said before he left.  _It will probably take a year before I can join you again._    
  
Due to this circumstance, Seirin's been training frantically, training even harder in order to cover the holes that has been left vacant by the lovable brother-figure of Seirin. Not that they weren't planning to do that anyway. Like hell were they giving up their title as champions just like that.  
  
Riko blew on her whistle. "OI, BAKAGAMI! What kind of lousy pass was that?"  
  
"It's useless to pass the ball to the opponent, Kagami-kun."  
  
"Shut up, Kuroko! I just forgot that we aren't teammates this time!"  
  
Furihata, who was on Kagami's team, sweatdropped. "As expected from the Light and Shadow pair."  
  
Fukuda only nodded in agreement.  
  
In the corner, observing the ongoing five-on-five game, stood Seirin's lady coach and captain. Perhaps it would be more correct to say that Riko was watching the team, making notes on her clipboard from time to time, while Hyuuga was just staring intently at the phone in his hand, as if waiting for it to shit rainbows or something.   
  
_I wonder how he's doing..._  
  
.  
  
"Ne, Hyuuga," Kiyoshi said while the other second-years were busy talking to themselves, hefting his duffel bag on his shoulder.  
  
_It's almost time for him to board his plane_ , Hyuuga thought idly, staring at the busy movements of the people milling around the airport, when the brown-haired boy called his name. He turned to stare at Seirin's founder.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Will you call?"  
  
Hyuuga looked at him in confusion. "Of course. Everyone will. We promised, remember?"  
  
Seirin's number 7 only shook his head. "Not that. I mean, will  _you_  call? Just you? Personally?"  
  
He didn't know how or why, but suddenly he felt his face heat up when he understood what Kiyoshi was saying. He can practically see steam coming out of his cheeks. "Wh-What are you talking about, idiot?"  
  
Kiyoshi only gave him an innocent look. "I don't know, Hyuuga. I just feel like if you won't call, I won't get any better." He beamed at the clutch shooter. "So make sure to call me, okay?"  
  
Hyuuga can only sputter in response, his face looking even redder than before, as he watched the mischievous center wave at them before walking away--not before leaving one last grin in the captain's direction, of course.  
  
.  
  
_LIKE HELL I WOULD CALL YOU, MORON!_  Hyuuga thought, cheeks turning a slight pink despite himself, as he recalled that day so vividly in his mind, tick marks sprouting on his temples.  
  
Koganei tapped Izuki on the back. "Ne, what's with Hyuuga?"  
  
The pun-master only sweatdropped at the sight of their bi-polar captain practically crushing his phone. "Honestly, I'd rather not know."

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted at my Livejournal account.


End file.
